


Happy Father's Day!

by scooterboards



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father's Day, Ficlet, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooterboards/pseuds/scooterboards
Summary: "Hey,Ned!" Peter greeted.About instantly,his eyes widened. His hand flew up to cover his mouth. But the boy did not lower his voice at all as he responded "No, I won't wish Mister Stark a 'happy father's day'."At his side,Tony's mouth quirked upwards.(A slight drabble/ficlet for fathers day and for one of my favourite father and son relationships ever.Pre-IW,if anyone wanted to know its placement in the timeline.)





	Happy Father's Day!

The Sunday morning had been going so well.

Tony had woken up ("Boss,you slept four hours. Considering,your previous schedule, I'm proud." FRIDAY had told him that morning.") with the normal one thousand, seven hundred emails and eight hundred voicemails. He stretched,hearing something crack. _Old age_.

"Any personal items, FRIDAY?"

"There's an email from Miss Potts, a message from St-"

"Skip."

"And a voicemail from May Parker."

He stood up from his bed. "Play."

"Tony, Pete has to come over today. He needs help with some science homework and a robotics project that I can't help and understand.He also said you told him he can can come over any time,so expect him around ten. Bye."

He rubbed his eyes. "Anything I really need to do today?"

"Read emails, listen to voicemails, finish to Iron Spider, reply to Miss Potts, reply to S-"

"Ahh."

"And entertain Peter Parker."

Tony walked to the bathroom. "Okay, so-"

"May Parker sent a text : Pete will be there in fifteen minutes. Prepare yourself."

"Shit!"

That's when the day went on a roller coaster.

* * *

 

Peter knocked on the door. "Mister Stark? FRIDAY?"

"Mister Stark will be with you in a minute." The AI said.

Peter hummed to himself.

The door swung open to reveal Mister Stark, holding a cup of steaming coffee."Hey,kid."

Peter stopped tapping his foot on the ground. "Mister Stark! I need your help, I have a project I don't know how to do for robotics where I have to, like,get a-"

Tony snapped his fingers. "Kid, slow down. Let's go to the workshop first." He slung an arm around Peter's shoulder. "How's school? How's Michelle?"

Peter immediately reddened. "Mister Stark, she- she just agreed for one date,it might not go anywhere!"

Tony drank his coffee to suppress a laugh.

* * *

 

A couple hours later, Peter's Star Wars ringtone rang.

Tony and Peter glanced at the backpack that sat on the floor.

Peter looked to Tony and apologised.He picked up his bag and scooped out his cracked phone,groaning as quietly as he could.( _God_ , Tony thought to himself _,I should get him a new phone.How can he survive with such a out of shape phone?_ ) "Hey,Ned!" Peter greeted.

About instantly,his eyes widened. His hand flew up to cover his mouth. But the boy did not lower his voice at all as he responded "No, I won't wish Mister Stark a 'happy father's day'."

At his side,Tony's mouth quirked upwards.

Peter continued speaking though. "I know I called him dad once, but he's-" His voice faltered as he looked to his left. "Right beside me."

In the Stark household, his mother always asked him to make cards for Howard, but Howard never cared. As much as his mother tried, Tony stopped caring by the time he was fifteen.Because of this, he was pretty sure he'd make a terrible father.

But now, he guessed he was a father figure to someone.

"I'm sorry, Mister Stark! Ned just- he says weird things, don't know where he got that, I'm sorry."

The day took its deepest drop.

"It's okay."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"Happy Father's Day, Mister Stark."

He smiled.

"Thanks kid."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my titles get more uncreative everytime I write,sorry. Anyway where I live,yesterday was father's day and so happy belated father's day! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
